


Phone Calls.

by bend_me_shape_me



Series: one-word prompts [29]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 08:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16909215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bend_me_shape_me/pseuds/bend_me_shape_me
Summary: So, this is the last one to this series! Thanks for reading, hope you liked all of them. ❤





	Phone Calls.

Dean and Sam have never had a lot of privacy, not sharing motel rooms and a car for years, they have always known how to give each other some time and space, but it truly was never enough.

At least until they found the bunker, a place big enough for them to have their own rooms,and their own space, with rooms they share and with others they can use to do whatever they want to do without having to be together, with nice doors with nice locks and walls thick enough to don't hear what the other is doing in the privacy and peace of their room.

Dean had never really minded sharing, yes of course it's great to be alone from time to time and even more if you aren't having a good day. 

He had never really minded until one of the occasions Cas went away to take care of his heavenly businesses. 

Cas and he always call or text each other when they are away, to make sure everything is going okay or if they need help with whatever it's keeping them busy. It's normal, all business and work until one night.

Dean phones wakes him up at three am, he wants to kill whoever thought it was a good idea to call at this ungodly hours. It's Cas, and Dean feels a cold hand wrapping around his heart, what if he is hurt? What if he needs help? What if Dean can't do anything for him? 

It's nothing of that, to Dean’s relief and confusion, Cas tells him he is sorry for calling so late, he just wanted to know if Dean was okay, at three am, yeah, Dean isn't going to buy that. 

It takes time but he finally gets the truth behind that phone call. Cas is feeling lonely, he is missing home, and he is missing Dean. Dean would get angry at him, for not waiting until morning, but he doesn't, because he misses Cas too.

That's how their late night phone calls start, it's none of Sam’s business, so yeah, he is really thankful for the bunker right now.

They talk and talk for hours, he has never felt so close to Cas, even if he misses being able to touch him, to hug him or to see those beautiful blue eyes when he is away.

They have trusted each other for years, they know they aren't going to be judge or mocked, but now, with the knowledge of not being listened by anyone, they tell a lot to each other, it's easier, they tell things they have never told anyone, important things. They tell stories and they talk when they have a bad day, they comfort the other, and then they don't feel so lonely, it's like Cas is right there, laying next to Dean, telling him about old wars and flying and that bunch of sheeps he saw today. 

And they both know it, they can feel it, those feelings that had been there, inside them, for years, only grow and grow stronger with each passing day, with each phone call.

They talk about the past, the present and the future, they talk about their dreams and nightmares but the most important thing they have to tell each other, three simple words, I love you, those words aren't ones told over the phone for the first time, but they are told over and over just after their goodbyes and right before pressing the button to end the phone call.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the last one to this series! Thanks for reading, hope you liked all of them. ❤


End file.
